Getting Dirty
by Kelly2727
Summary: The team get a case which invloves 3 dead girls in 2 seperate groups & the only lead they have is a Karaoke Bar. Lori, Kono & Melina go undercover, is this case finally the push Steve & Kono need to reveal their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I am back with another Hawaii 5 0 story. This is slightly different from my last series which I did, Jelly Bean Jenna gave me an idea and this came to mind. So summary will explain some but there will be 4 songs sung by Kono, Lori and Melina and it's over 4 heats i.e. if they get YES by the judges for 1****st**** song then they move onto the 2****nd**** heat etc. Lori/Danny and are dating and so are Chin/Melina. This is a Steve/Kono story.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 1**

Steve woke up with a start, he looked around wondering where he was before he realised that it was just another vivid dream and he was in bed alone. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face this was happening to often, for the past three months he had been having very vivid dreams about himself and Kono but then he would wake up and realise that's all it was a dream. He knew he was in love with her, heck probably had been since the day he meet her on the beech two years ago but he knew the minute he loved her was the day he found out that she was working undercover with low life ex cops all for the sake of 5 0. She had put her life and probably what was left of her career on the line for the team and that was the day he realised he was very much in love with Kono. Looking at the clock it was 5am, sighing he got up out of bed and decided to start his usual morning routine a bit earlier, something to keep his mind of a sexy officer who's legs carried on for miles…he shook his head to stop the train of thoughts, pushing himself off the bed he decided that a cold shower was first in line again.

Kono had been awake for nearly half an hour something that seemed to be happening for the past three months were she was waking up an hour or so before her alarm and it was all because of a certain Navy Seal. For the past three months she would wake herself up with moans escaping her mouth thanks to vivid, very vivid dreams that included her and Steve and every time she woke up disappointed when she realised that it was just her, alone in her bed and no-one else. Kono couldn't deny the truth anymore she was in love with Steve and that would never change, she knew she was attracted to him that day she met him and Danny on the beach 2 years ago but it was the day he punch Fryer in the face when he found out he had used her career to get her to go undercover to save 5 0 and her career. She saw the anger he put into that punch and the look he gave her back at HQ she almost melted, yeah it was safe to say that, that was the day she knew deep down she loved him. Kono sighed before looking at the clock and grabbing her surf board, it was only 5am but nothing wrong with going surfing a bit earlier and besides she had already had her cold shower, probably one of many more to come.

Steve was about half an hour into his morning run when he realised that he had went a totally different route, he found himself running along the beach that ran near Kono's place _"How the hell I end up here" _he thought to himself as he decided to just keep going and run the extra few miles back to his, since Kono wouldn't be up at this time he wouldn't have to see her in a sexy bikini or so he thought. Kono was busy just floating around in the sea on her board, she had rood a few waves but they weren't as big as they usually were but it was better than nothing. The surfing always helped clear her mind, made everything seem normal especially with the job she had but for the past three months they hadn't helped at all as not matter how much she tried she just couldn't get Steve out of her mind. Deciding on one last wave before heading back inside she turned so paddle out until a figure caught her eye _"who could that be at this time" _she thought, sure she was never out a lot at this time either but even when she came out at 6am she never met or seen anyone. As she narrowed her eyes slightly to get a better look she totally wished she hadn't, she knew that muscular dark haired figure anywhere but she had never seen him along this part of the beach for his run before. She quickly turned back out to face the see as she seen him getting closer hoping he would keep going. Steve couldn't believe that someone else was out at this time in the morning as he was running past a figure out on a surf board; he caught the person turning as his heart beat quickened and he seemed to sweat even more if that was at all possible he knew that person a mile away, that was the person he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Before he had a chance to think of anything else he felt his phone go off in his shorts pocket, he knew the only time that his phone went off at this time was then they had caught a case. Quickening his pace he decided that the best way to stop thinking about Kono for now was getting to work.

Kono sighed as she seen him quickening his pace along the beach, obviously he hadn't noticed her or else she was sure he would have stopped to speak but in a way she was grateful he didn't especially with just looking at him made her heart beat faster. For her spot in the sea she heard her phone go off signalling that they had caught a case. She was thankful as she could through herself into work and that would keep her thoughts about Steve at bay for now. Little did they both know that this case could help them along with their feelings.

**Well there you have chapter 1, chapter 2 hopefully up tomorrow but as always I do hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who left reviews and placed alerts and also a huge thank you to Jelly Bean Jenna. Also a thank you to the person who pointed out a "name" Chin's girlfriend should be "Malia" not "Melina" as I have put in chapter 1 but for some reason I thought it was that but it will be "Malia" from here on out.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 2**

Kono arrived at the office and was the first one there not that it surprised her as she was always there before the rest but what surprised her was that Steve wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was always first in the office any other day but usually when they got a call straight from the Governor's office he was always here well before anyone else. She frowned slightly but didn't really think anything of it as he had run past her house earlier and that would have took him an extra 10-15mins off his route, sighing she made her way past his office and straight to the smart table to get it set up for the Governor arriving but what bugged her was not one of them knew what the case was about.

Steve wondered into HQ and he really hoped he was only one there as he could do with a few minutes longer to get the image of Kono in a bikini on her surf board out of his find, this was really driving him insane and he knew he should do something about it but he didn't want to destroy what they already had and that was a close friendship probably closer than his and Danny's. He walked through the doors and stopped abruptly when he seen what was in front of him, there leaning over the smart table with her back to him was Kono and she was wearing really tight skinny jeans and her trademark flat boots and what made it worse was that she was sticking her butt out right at him but of course she had no idea he was there, this was defiantly going to be a long case if her clothes and postures was anything to go by. He groaned to himself before he made himself known by coughing. Kono jumped slightly when she heard someone coughing from behind her, she straightened up and turned to find Steve standing staring at her. His intense stare was strong and made Kono blush a bit but she seen a flicker of something cross his face but it was gone before she could identify it. But just as quick as Steve coughed me motioned to his office and he walked off into there, Kono stood there wondering what had just happened she was staring right back at him and couldn't say anything as she was lost in his dark eyes and his blue shirt just made his eyes more blue and sexy looking. She quickly turned back to the smart table and clung to the sides she could defiantly see another cold shower coming on before the day was out.

Half an hour had nearly past before Danny, Lori and Chin came through the doors of 5 0 quickly followed by the Governor and his two bodyguards, if the look on his face was anything to go by then this case wasn't going to be good.

"**Morning, I'm sorry to have called you at an early hour but this case was brought to my attention we need to sort it out hopefully sooner than later." **The Governor said not biting around the bush as always. Steve nodded before replying;

"**So what have you got for us" **Steve asked he knew it had to be important for the Governor to call and show up personally. The Governor shifted slightly a move that didn't go unnoticed by Steve or Kono;

"**There have been two groups of girls found dead over a few day, three girls in each group to be specific and so far HPD believe that it's been the same men that's done it. Evidence show that there is more than one man that has beaten these girls to death. HPD have nothing to go on with the evidence apart from one thing that links the girls together" **he paused for a second to look around his team, all of them were concentrating on what he was saying **"The only thing that links these groups together is the only Karaoke bar in town, HPD believe that these girls have been spotted by the men in this bar and are probably conned by their charms and maybe offered a date but the date of course goes horribly wrong".** The Governor finishes waiting for the team's reaction or comments. Steve didn't like the sound of where this was going at all;

"**So what would you like us to do" **Steve asked hoping not to sound too impatient but he kept stealing glances at Kono and god why did she have to stand with her arms crossed in front of her just below her breasts, his eyes quickly diverted back to the Governor when he spoke the words he dreaded;

"**I need 5 0 to go undercover at the bar along with someone else that you can trust and it has to be another girl" **he spoke as Kono's eyes shot up at this comment. Undercover work was manly Kono's side of things being a girl on the team, even when Lori appeared she still done all the UC jobs as she was the best according to Steve. She what was coming when the Governor spoke directly towards her and Lori;

"**Kono, Lori you two will be going undercover along with someone else that you trust as a girl group at the Karaoke bar, it's in 4 heats so you need to get right to the end so you can find these guys and close this case. I'm…." **but he was cut off by Danny;

"**No, no, no way, I'm sorry but you can't send Lori and Kono in there was someone else with no back up. That is just asking for trouble" **Danny all but shouted out, Steve & Kono were both confused with his sudden outburst and why he said Lori first but didn't get a chance to think of a reason as the Governor continued talking;

"**As I was about to say Detective, I'm going to be sending the three of you in with them, you can sit at a table close to the stage and pretend to be looking for a hook up. But I will say this, this Karaoke bar let's anything happen performance wise and you start tomorrow night so good luck" **and with that the Governor left leaving a stunned 5 0 team behind.

"**Well I guess that's that and I supposed we better get organised with what the girls will sing and who will be the third member of the bad" **Chin said breaking the silence that had come over them.

"**No that's ok we've got this Chin haven't we Lori" **Kono said with a huge smile at Lori who smiled just has happily back;

"**Of course nothing better than a girl letting her hair down" **Lori said laughing along with Kono as the two girls linked arms and made their way towards the exit.

"**Oh and don't worry we'll keep it as clean as possible" **Kono throw over her shoulder directly at Steve and winked before leaving the office with Lori. Steve just groaned to himself that seductive talk and wink would melt him any day _"yeah she's going to be the death of me" _Steve thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck and walked towards his office, this was going to be a long undercover.

**Well there you have chapter 2 and I can see this story being longer than I thought at first, so I hope you enjoy. Chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone and thanks again for the reviews and alerts, I was hoping to have this chapter up yesterday but normal life got in the way so I hope you still enjoy even though it's a day later than I planned. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jean.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

The guys had just entered the karaoke bar and the first thing that hit them was the loud music and along with people laughing and seemingly having a good time on the dance floor. The place was packed as they pushed their way through the crowd in search of a table; Steve spotted one near the front of the dance floor and close to the stage which would be fine for him, the table was probably too big for the 3 of them and the girls but he wasn't bothered the closer to Kono he was the better. Chin motioned that he was off to the bar to get the first round in as Steve and Danny took a seat at the table watching one act busy singing and they were actually awful. Danny sat watching Steve from the corner of his eye, he could tell he didn't like this one bit with Kono having to dancing around and sing for three men who were killing people, hell neither did he or Chin as Lori and Malia was going to be up there too put their lives in danger but it was all part of their job and it had to be done. Steve and Kono both thought that no-one else could see the attraction and love they had for each other but they were wrong, it stood out a mile but they were both too stubborn and in denial to admit it. Maybe this case could hopefully help them along Danny thought to himself but he was brought out of his thoughts by Chin placing beers on the table.

"**So Chin has Kono got herself a lovely boyfriend yet" **Danny asked watching how Steve's eyes quickly shot up from his drink at the conversation that had started up. Chin just shrugged;

"**She had a date last week but from the look on her face the next day I could tell it hadn't went well" **Chin said before taking a sip of his drink. Steve seemed to visibly relax when Chin said that which didn't go unnoticed by Danny. He smirked before saying his next comment;

"**I'm sure she'll find someone soon to love her as much as we love Lori and Malia, who wouldn't want to be with someone like Kono hell that girl could kick my ass drunk" **Danny said as he clinked bottles with Chin. Both noticed how Steve's grip tightened and his eyes had wondered to the corridor that headed back behind the stage. He nearly jumped when he heard Chin slam his bottle down and Danny practically shout _"what the hell" _as he followed their eyes site to the poles that were being set up on stage, Steve frowned slightly before thinking _"oh god" _when he heard the announcer introduce Kono, Lori and Malia up next singing **"Poker Face by Lady Gaga".**

The girls were backstage watching the groups that had already went up and sung some were good and some weren't but the thing that stood out was that all the groups were throwing everything they could think of into their performances. The girls have picked songs that they know by heart and have added a few things that will hopefully help their chances plus keep the guys interested. They knew this was to solve a case but there was nothing wrong in playing the part well and having fun at the same time, right? Kono took a deep breath as she heard the announcer introduce them, the man she loved was out there and going to be watching everything they did she just hoped she could keep her nerve and pull this UC off. She saw Lori and Malia make their way towards her as the music started and made their way onto the stage. The guy's eyes nearly popped out their sockets at the outfits they girls had chosen, they wore black leather jumpsuits with killer eyes and dark make-up Steve had never seen Kono look so hot and as they made their way towards the poles he was sure the temperature and risen, how the heck was he supposed to concentrate on a case with her looking like that;

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah_

_ Mum, mum, mum, mah_

_ Mum, mum, mum, mah_

_ Mum, mum, mum, mah_

_ Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

**Malia** I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays

Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it

**Lori** Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

**All** Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

**Kono** I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

**All** oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

**Kono** I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

**All** Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

**Lori** I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it

**Kono** Russian roulette is not the same without a gun

And baby when it's love if it's not rough isn't fun, fun

**All** oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

**Malia** I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

**All** oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

**Malia** I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

**All** Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(she's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

_(mum, mum, mum, mah)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

_(mum, mum, mum, mah)_

Steve could not believe what he was seeing, there was Kono dancing next to a pole, singing with an incredible voice and flirting but what made it worse was most of the flirting was directed at him and he couldn't tear his eyes away and he prayed in that moment that she couldn't see the lust and love for her in his eyes. He looked over at Danny and Chin and noticed that they weren't fairing any better but at least they didn't have to hide it. Steve sighed and rubbed his head if this is what they had planned for the first song then he was done for. He only prayer that the guys they were looking for hadn't arrived yet.

**Kono** I won't tell you that I love you

Kiss or hug you

Cause I'm bluffing with my muffin

I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love-glue-gunning

**Lori** Just like a chick in a casino

Take your bank before I pay you

**Malia** I promise this, promise this

Check this hand cause I'm marvellous

**All** Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

Can't read my, can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

_(She's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

_(Mum, mum, mum, mah)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

_(mum, mum, mum, mah)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

_(mum, mum, mum, mah)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

_(mum, mum, mum, mah)_

The girls ended the song with one hand on the pole and one leg wrapped around it, the whole bar as on their feet cheering and whistling, as the girls made their way to the centre of the stage to take a bow they noticed that the judges had raised their voting cards up and they all said yes. The cheers got louder as they realised the girls had made it through to the next round _"one step closer to solving this" _Kono thought. As she looked towards the table she noticed Danny and Chin were on their feet with huge smiles on their faces, she looked at Steve and locked eyes with him straight away, his eyes were darker than ever and she had to shake her head, she had to stay focused on this case. But as she looked up and they locked eyes again, could he possibly feel the same way?

**So there you have chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy, so does Steve have anything up his sleeve to finally try and reveal his feelings? The case in this story isn't all that it seems. Chapter 4 up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone and again thanks so much for the reviews and alert and also a huge thank you to Jelly Bean Jean. There will be a flashback in this chapter, part of it will be from an episode in season 1 and the other part will be my own.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 4**

The crowd in the bar had eventually died down as the girls left the stage and made their way over to the table were the guys sat. Danny had already been and got in another round including beers for girls. As they took a seat the only chair Kono left as right next to Steve, she hesitated just slightly but took the seat anyway it wasn't like she hadn't sat next to him before but this time was different since he still seemed to hold the same look in his eyes that he'd had since she stepped out onto the stage. Deciding that the case came first before her love life and frustrations she might as well throw herself into work;

"**So have you guys seen anyone suspicious going around in groups of separately?" **she asked looking around the three men, Steve seemed to come back to reality at her question;

"**Nothing so far but it's still early yet, the Governor made it sound more like that the men made their move once the girls got through the final heat so it might be the same tonight" **Steve said as he casually slipped arm around the back of Kono's chair, a move that didn't go unnoticed by anyone including Kono.

"**Well I think you girls will definitely be in their sights if you keep performing like that" **Danny saidmotioning with his head towards the stage were the poles where now being removed.

"**Well that's the whole point Danny but we do have more up our sleeves" **Lori said which gained the guys attention and the three girls burst out laughing. Steve had to hold back the smile that threatened to take over his face at the sound of Kono laughing, how he loved that sound.

"**Are you ok with this?" **it was Chin that broke through the laughter with a question straight to Malia; Malia just patted his cheek;

"**Of course I am, it's a chance for us girls to let our hair down and have fun together. And I have the best team watching my back" **she said honestly to Chin and squeezed his hand. The girls excused themselves and made their way to the bathroom, Steve watched them walk away but his eyes were focused on Kono the whole time. His whole body tensed at the scene that started to play out in front of him, some guy had made his way over the girls and stopped them just outside the bathroom door but his main interest was Kono with the way his eyes looked over her body made his blood boil. He could tell Kono wasn't interested at all as she said something to him and pushed herself past to make her way through the bathroom door. Steve visibly relaxed and was grateful she couldn't seem him, he seemed to zone out as he remember back to the day were he knew his feelings for Kono were changing;

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Steve stood leaning over the railings watching Kono get dragged into hugs from every parent of the students. It had been a hard case but they managed to save the students and return everyone to their families safely. Standing there now watching Kono speak to everyone that spoke to her and returned every hug he knew deep down that things for him were changing. Later that night he found Kono sitting in her office with the radio on and doing paperwork, he stood off to the side watching her closely as she wrote out her report and sang along to a song playing in the background. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realise that the radio had moved onto a different song and that song hit him pretty hard. He thought back to the resent case and everything that had happened in the past while listening to the lyrics, he knew in that moment that things for him love wise would never be the same again._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Steve was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the crowd cheer and whistle, looking towards the stage he noticed that another group and just finished singing he didn't he know another group had went on. Sighing he knew this had to stop and he had to do something about himself and Kono. He knew what he was going to do as he stood up and made his way over to a member of staff near the backstage side door, he spotted the curious looks that Danny and Chin gave him but just ignored them, he was going to do this and he just hoped that Kono felt the same as he told the man what song lyrics he needed, it was the song that played that night in Kono's office. Steve grabbed a stool from the bar along with a microphone and sat in the middle of the stage waiting for a certain someone to show her face. Kono made her way out of the bathrooms ahead of Lori and Malia, she was busy looking around making sure that creepy guy wasn't waiting on her when she spotted a sight she never thought she would see caused her to stop dead in her tracks and make Lori and Malia nearly crash into her. Kono swallowed hard as the music started and Steve locked eyes with her before singing;

You light the skies up above me

A star so bright you blind me, yeah, yeah

Don't close your eyes

Don't fade away, don't fade away, oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star

If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world

Yeah you and me we can light up the sky

If you stay by my side, we can rule the world

If walls break down, I will comfort you

If angels cry, oh, I'll be there for you

You've saved my soul

Don't leave me down; don't leave me now, oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star

If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world

Yeah you and me we can light up the sky

If you stay by my side, we can rule the world

Danny and Chin sat there wide eyed and speechless, never in a million years did they think they would ever hear Steve sing never mind try to get out his feelings for a certain girl in a crowded bar. Lori and Malia still hadn't moved from their spot from behind Kono and were just as shocked as the guys. As for Kono well she had no idea what to think she was too lost in Steve's eyes to think about anything in that moment.

All the stars are coming out tonight

They're lighting up the sky tonight for you, for you

All the stars are coming out tonight

They're lighting up the sky tonight for you, for you, oh

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star

If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world

Yeah you and me we can light up the sky

If you stay by my side, we can rule the world

All the stars are coming out tonight

They're lighting up the sky tonight for you, for you

All the stars are coming out tonight

They're lighting up the sky tonight for you, for you, oh

All the stars are coming out tonight

They're lighting up the sky tonight for you, for you

All the stars are coming out tonight

They're lighting up the sky tonight for you, for you

Everyone in the bar stood and cheered and it seemed as though this noise made Lori and Malia realise that they hadn't moved and decided to head back to the table when they seen Steve approach. Steve made his way over to Kono who had this look in her eyes that he couldn't quite read; he stopped just inches from her;

"**Hey" **he said just loud enough for Kono to hear. Kono locked eyes with him and swallowed hard before answering;

"**Hey you're a really good singer, whoever you sang that for is one lucky girl" **Kono replied really hoping deep down that it was for her but didn't want to hope just in case. Steve looked right into her eyes and hoped she would be able to read them just as much as he could read hers, he moved in closer just inches away from her lips. Kono licked her lips as she seen Steve's eyes quickly move to them before moving in closer and just when they lips were so close Steve phone went off indicating a message and they both jumped apart. Kono looked everywhere but at Steve as he read the read the message before sighing as it was nothing important. Steve went to say something but noticed that Kono had her eyes locked onto something else, following her gaze he noticed a strange looking man staring at Kono, his gut told him something wasn't right but before he had a chance to say anything Kono beat him too it;

"**I'm going to go and get another round in before we're due back on stage, see you back at the table" **and with that she walked away before Steve had a chance to reply.

Kono managed to get as close the guy as possible, the bar was busy but she could hear him talking so she was close enough. She thought back to a few minutes ago Steve was about to kiss her and if it wasn't for his mobile them god knows what would have happened. She was disappointed but she could sort that out later as she was quickly brought back to the case at hand when she heard the guy at the bar's conversation;

"**yeah I no…yeah they don't suspect anything they seem a tight nit group and they're with 3 guys but they won't be a problem…if the first performance for them is anything to go by then yeah we're onto a winner here…ok..yeah fine…bye" **the guy said before he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Kono's eyes went wide and her eyebrows shot to her hairline as she heard the one sided conversation, this was one of the men they were looking for but caught a glimpse of him as he turned slightly as she was dumbfounded this guy was HPD. God she needed to find Steve and fast, with that thought in mind she made her way back through the crowded back in search for one person.

**And there is chapter 4 so what do you think, Steve and Kono nearly kissed but damn his phone. I wonder who sent him a text just at that moment. Does Kono have something up her sleeve for Steve and what else do the girls have in store? Chapter 5 up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews and who left alerts, I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I enjoying writing it. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 5**

Kono practically barged her way through the crowd as she made her way to the table to find Steve, it seemed as though everyone was slowing her down as she kept bumping into a few people and she could have sworn the bar had gotten busier. Danny had seen the whole exchange between Steve and Kono next to bar but noticed Steve pulled out his phone and the something else catch Kono's eye and left Steve standing there alone. Danny frowned at what had taken place and was about to ask Steve what was going on until he seen Kono rushing over to the table her eyes fixed on Steve the whole time. Steve just went to lift his beer when Kono suddenly grabbed his arm and practically dragged him towards the backstage area; the others looked on wondering what the heck was going on and decided to keep a close eye on the entrance at the side to which Kono had dragged Steve down.

"**What the hell Kono" **Steve asks in a serious but concerned tone; she had never dragged him away like that before. Kono paced back and forth while rubbing her forehead before stopping and looking at Steve;

"**The weird looking guy at the bar he's HPD and I overheard his phone call" **she said while looking around making sure no-one could hear. Steve was a little confused so if the guy was HPD that's ok because the Governor must have some back up in with them. **"I only hear his side of course but he said something about a certain group saying how they don't suspect anything and there with three guys but they won't be a problem and he also mention their performance and they're onto a winner" **Kono all but rushed out and looked at Steve with pleading eyes. Steve frowned trying to understand what she had just said and he didn't like the feeling he got at all;

"**Ok listen I'm going to look into it ok and you have nothing to worry about. Now go and get ready for the next song with Lori and Malia as you're up next." **Steve said lifting her chin with his finger and looking straight into her eyes, Kono so the honesty there and nodded before turning to meet up with the girls but she stopped when Steve called her name, turning around she was meet with a dimpled face;

"**I've got your back" **and Kono didn't miss the double meaning and she felt the butterflies in her stomach. She gave him her best smile before once again heading off to meet Lori and Malia. Once Kono was out of sight Steve made his way back to the table and was met with questioning looks from Danny and Chin;

"**Chin the guy at the bar" **Steve pointed him out **"See if you can get a picture of him and run a background check, he's from HPD and Kono has a hunch about him" **Steve said not wanting to give to much away as to what Kono actually said. Danny looked at the guy Steve had pointed out and gave out a laugh which he got a glare in return from Steve;

"**That is not who we are looking for, he's someone from HPD alright but Grace is going to his daughter's party next week and I for one would not let Grace go if I thought he was dangerous" **Danny said with his hands moving everywhere as he spoke, Steve wasn't convinced;

"**Look Kono said something about the conversation he had on the phone and I promised I would look into it so please Chin just have a look, that's all I ask for Kono's sake" **Steve knew Chin would do anything for his cousin as he nodded in agreement.

The girls were standing off to the side of the stage ready for their next song, as the announcer called out their name saying that they were singing **"Tik Tok" **by Keisha, the music started and they made their way onto the stage. The guys sat waiting for the girls to make their entrance and they weren't disappointed in the least, they had the whole bad girl image going with the ripped jeans, black high heeled boots, tight black tank tops, black leather mini jackets and gloves that left the fingers open. Steve thought Kono had never looked sexier in this moment.

**Kono** Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack

'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back

**Malia** I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes,

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

**Lori** Drop-topping, playing our favourite CDs

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

**All** Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh

Steve once again was in complete shock he had never seen this side to Kono, sure he knew she was a bad ass but this, this just completely made him realise why he fell in love with her in the first place and no-one else could come close, not even Catherine.

**Malia** Ain't got a care in the world but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket but I'm already here

And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick them to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

**Kono** I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys trying to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting to drunk, drunk

Steve nearly choked on his beer when Kono sang her next part, she bent down just low enough for Steve to get a quick flash at her chest and threw him a wink just for extra which got the exact reaction Steve thought would happen as he pulled down his jeans slightly hoping no-one would notice _"this is why I hate jeans" _he thought to himself.

**Lori** Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us

**All** Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh

**Lori** DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart it pounds

Yeah you got me

**Malia** With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yeah you got me

**Kono** DJ, you build me up

You break me down

You got that sound

Yeah you got me

**All** With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

**Kono** Now, the party don't start til I walk in

**All** Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh

The girls finished as the place went wild and again the girls found themselves heading through to the third round. When Kono looked over in Steve's direction this time he was standing whistling, clapping and had a huge smile on his face which caused Kono to smile back. The girls made their way towards the table for a quick break as the board was held up for them to see that they were up first in the next round. Danny and Chin offered to go and get another round, once they were out of ear shot Danny spoke;

"**Do you think this will work?" **Danny asked Chin hoping he would have the answer. Chin just let out a breath before replying;

"**I have no idea brah but all I know is that if it doesn't then we're sure as hell going to be getting our asses kicked by them both" **Chin said chuckling slightly at the thought **"And when a certain someone finds out about the text I won't be hanging around" **he said while laughing at Danny groaning, he just slapped him on the back, grabbed the beers and made his way back to the table for hopefully an eventful night ahead.

Time seemed to be going all too fast as the girls found themselves once again behind the side of the stage waiting to go on. Kono still couldn't get over the thought that Steve had sang that song and she was sure it was directed at her and if his eyes gave anything away it was that she was sure he felt the same. A smile came across her lips just at the thought; she would have to think of something in return. She nearly jumped when Malia placed a hand on her shoulder;

"**What's the smile for?" **she asking smiling back with a twinkle in her eyes, as if she didn't already know.

"**Oh nothing just thinking of someone that's all, best we better head out" **Kono motioned to the announcer hoping to get away before this conversation could head somewhere. Malia just stood and shook her head chuckling. Again for the third time that night they heard the announcer call out their names and singing **"Bleeding Love" **by Leona Lewis. When the music started the girls made their way on stage and sat on the stools that had been placed out for them. The guys' mouths hung open at the sight of the girls, they were gorgeous with their tight mini black dresses and strappy black high heeled shoes and how they wished this place was on the beach for air.

**Lori** Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain

Time starts to pass, before you know it your frozen

**Malia** But something happened for the very first time with you

My heart melted to the ground, found something true

And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy

**Kono** But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

**All** Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

**Malia** Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears; try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know what the goal is to keep me from falling

**Kono** But nothing's greater than the rush that comes from your embrace

And in this world of loneliness I see you face

Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy

Maybe, maybe

**Lori** But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

**Kono** You cut me open and I

**All** Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

**Lori** And it's draining all of me

Oh, they find it hard to believe

**Malia** I'll be wearing these scares for everyone to see

**Kono** I don't care what they say I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

**All** Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

**Kono** You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

The song finished and everyone was stunned, the cheers weren't as loud as before but just as strong, the girls stood holding hands waiting to see if they have made it through to the final round so they could finally finish this case but if they were being honest with themselves they were loving every minute of it. The girls screamed when they found out they had made it through but Kono's smile was quickly wiped off her face when she looked across and spotted Steve and a blonde talking, well more like flirting. She felt her heart rate quicken when Steve caught her eye and quickly made his way towards the stage, as she came down she came face to face with him;

"**I'm just….just going to see someone" **she quickly mumbled out not daring to look him in the eye. She had waited too long to take the chance on someone that she loved so much, she knew what she had to do and hopefully he'll get the message.

**And there is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy. Was Steve really chatting someone up and what were Danny & Chin talking about? What does Kono do to try and reveal her feelings? Also how will the case turn out? Find out in chapter 5 which will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews and alerts and I have been aware that at the bottom of the last chapter I said "that's chapter 4" sorry it should have said chapter 5 ha-ha. So this is chapter 6 and thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 6**

Kono quickly made her way past Steve and headed straight for the woman's bathroom, she had this sick feeling in her stomach that if she didn't show Steve how she really feels after what he did then she'd lose him before she had even gotten him. She grabbed the sink in her hands and held on tightly wishing this feeling to go away and her heart beat to slow down, she had no idea why she waited this long in the first place but seeing him with someone else made her realise that she loves him way too much to just let whatever they could have slip through her fingers. She was pulled from her thoughts when Lori walked into the bathroom;

"**Hey you know he wasn't flirting back right?" **Lori asked gently placing a hand on Kono's shoulder. Kono quickly whipped her head around and raised her eyebrows at Lori;

"**What are you talking about?" **Kono asked to which Lori just rolled her eyes as this is typical Kono.

"**You're an idiot you know that right, you love him and he loves you. So what's the problem?" **She stated as there was no point in beating around the bush.

Steve went in search of Kono and the last place he thought of was the woman's bathroom, he didn't really want to go in there but he would if he had too. He was just about to go in when he noticed the door was slightly ajar and he could hear the tail end of Lori's question, he knew he shouldn't listen but he couldn't help it.

"**But what if he doesn't? What if it's not me he wants and I make a complain idiot of myself" **Kono said almost in a whisper but both Lori and Steve heard it.

"**Well there's only one way to find out and that's to go on a date" **Lori said hoping to god that it would work. Steve's heart sunk, Lori was trying to set Kono up on a date and by the sounds of it, it wasn't with him. Sighing Steve turned and walked away missing Kono's reply;

"**Yeah you're right but I'm going to need your help to let Steve know that it's him I want too" **Kono smiled for the first at Lori since she seen Steve with another woman. Lori nodded and dragged her out the bathroom as Kono told Lori her plan. Steve was sitting back at the table when Kono and Lori came back to join them, Steve hide the frown he had when Kono gave him a huge smile and took her seat next to him. The group fell into comfortable conversation telling stories and having a good laugh. The girls nearly jumped out of their seats when Chin drops his beer bottle and it smashed on the floor, they quickly looked at him and noticed that he wore a face of complete shock, Steve followed Chin's gaze as his eyes fell on a strange looking man;

"**Who is that?" **Steve asked motioning to the guy not far away from them. That seemed to bring Chin out of his shock as he rubbed hand over his face before replying;

"**That guy was wanted by HPD 4 years ago for being part of the group of guys that brutally attacked and killed the two girl groups that left this club" **Chin said honestly as he looked towards the guy again, the team sat there in shock at what Chin had just said. Kono was the one to quickly jump in;

"**Well he can't just sit and do nothing, might as well go and get him the now and finish this case" **she said as she went to stand but was quickly cut off by Danny;

"**No that won't work, look you girls need to get this last song done and then we'll see what he does. This is how they did it back then waiting until the end so it's probably still the same way now. Just lay low and keep an eye on him" **he said while looking straight at Kono, Kono thought for a minute but nodded in agreement. She missed the sigh that left Danny's mouth as she sat down but Steve didn't. The night was in full swing as the girls took their places just to the side of the stage as the waited to be called out; they were wearing their bad ass image clothes again for this one as they felt as though it fit right. They took a deep breath as the announcer called their names for their final song which is **"E.T." **by Katy Perry;

**Kono** You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

**Lori** They said be afraid

You're not like the others, futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you

**Malia** You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

**All** Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

**Kono** You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

**Malia** You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

**Lori** You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

**All** Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

**Lori/Malia** This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

**Kono** I wanna walk on your wavelength

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all

**All** Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

The girls had done it and they were more than proud of themselves, they had got through to the final heat and now they just had to wait and see if the guys they were looking for would strike. The girls left the stage and were stopped by a few people congratulating them on wonderful performances, Kono caught Steve's eye from where she was standing and couldn't read his face at all, he had a smile on his face but the emotions in his eyes were unreadable. Lori brought her out of what felt like another zone-out for the 100th time that evening but nudging her ribs, Lori threw her a quick wink and a smile before walking off with Malia. Kono stood there for a few more seconds she was going to do this and there was no backing out as she quickly turned and made her way over the announcer. Steve sat watching her wondering what she was up too but he could tell by the look on her face that she was determined to do whatever it was as she quickly took off towards the backstage. Steve sighed as he tried to relax in his seat he would have to try and move on from Kono now since he heard the conversation in the bathroom earlier, taking a sip of his beer he noticed Lori and Malia whispering and giggling. Lori threw him a wink when she stopped him watching which made Steve frown and Lori to laugh along with Malia. Steve heard the announcer talk but wasn't paying attention until he nearly choked on his beer as his name was mentioned **"Steve McGarrett this next song is for you which is "I'm Gonna Getcha Good" by Shania Twain" **which got raised eyebrows from Danny and Chin and huge smiles from Lori and Malia. The crowd seemed to die down as they waited to see what was coming; Steve was more confused than ever but was intrigued as to what was going on. The music started and out walked Kono, Steve nearly fell off his seat she was hot well hot, tight black leather pants, knee high black boots and a tight black tank top, hot was the only word that came to his mind in that moment.

Let's go

Don't wantcha for the weekend

Don't wantcha for the night

I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah

Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am

You're a fine piece of real estate

And I'm gonna get me some land

Oh yeah

So don't try to run, honey

Love can be fun

There's no need to feel love

When you find that someone

I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight

I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night

You can betcha by the time I say "Go"

You'll never say "No"

I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact

I'm gonna getcha don't cha worry about that

You can betcha bottom dollar in time

You're gonna be mine

Just like I should, I'll getcha good

Steve sat there mouth probably hanging wide open in shock, there was Kono on stage telling him all the things he wanted to hear from her. He looked towards Lori and Malia who were up dancing and cheering her on, were as Danny and Chin sat looking at him with huge smiles on their faces. Steve couldn't help the smirk that came across his face as he looked back towards the stage and locked eyes with Kono.

Yeah, uh, uh

I've already planned it

Here's how it's gonna be

Uh, I'm gonna love you and

You're gonna fall in love with me

Yeah

So, don't try to run, honey

Love can be fun

There's no need to be alone

When you find that someone

I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight

I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night

You can betcha by the time I say "Go"

You'll never say "No"

I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact

I'm gonna getcha don't cha worry about that

You can betcha bottom dollar in time

You're gonna be mine

Just like I should, I'll getcha good

Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby

I'm gonna knock on wood

I'm gonna getcha somehow honey

Yeah, I'm gonna make it good

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Before Steve had a chance to realise what was going on, Kono was already off the stage and standing right in front of him locking eyes once more.

Oh yeah

So, don't try to run, honey

Love can be fun

There's no need to be alone

When you find that someone

I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight

I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night

You can betcha by the time I say "Go"

You'll never say "No"

I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact

I'm gonna getcha don't cha worry about that

You can betcha bottom dollar in time

You're gonna be mine

Oh, I'm gonna getcha

I'm gonna getcha real good

Yeah, you can betcha

Oh, I'm gonna getcha

Just like I should, I'll getcha good

Oh, I'm gonna getcha good

Kono finished the song breathing heavily but eyes still looked with Steve, everyone was going daft with whistling and cheering but not one of them were paying any attention. Steve quickly got to his feet and was not standing so close to Kono he could feel her breath against him. Not wanting to waste a moment longer he took Kono's face in his hands and quickly brought his lips to hers. What started off as a slow sweet kiss quickly turned passionate but before it could go any further they were brought out of their own wee while with commotion across the other side of the bar.

**Oh I wonder what's going on. Does the guys decided to have some fun and what does the girls have planned as fun for **themselves** and to tease the guys? And will everything about this case be revealed? Well find out in the final chapter that will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews and alerts but I am sorry to say that this is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy. Just to say 1 of the songs in this chapter, the lyrics are in italic as someone over the speakers is singing those parts. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jean.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 7**

Steve and Kono were still lost in the kiss when all the commotion started; pulling back quickly Steve looked straight into Kono's eyes before saying **"this isn't over" **just loud enough for her to hear. At Kono's nod they both quickly turned around to see what was happening at the other side of the bar, Kono's eyes went wide when she seen the HPD guy from earlier cuffing the guy that Chin and mentioned about disappearing 4 years ago, she looked up at Steve and noticed that he was just as confused as she was if his face was anything to go by. Steve stood watching the whole thing go down, it only took a few minutes and then the guy was out of the bar with HPD but still he was more confused than ever. This was a 5 0 case so why was HPD here in the first place? He looked back at Kono who also looked confused, taking her by the hand he pulled her along behind him taking them back towards their table as Danny, Chin, Lori and Malia was walking towards them.

"**Would someone like to tell us what's going on?" **Steve asked as he and Kono took a seat but never taking his eyes of his friends. Lori and Malia both gave Danny and Chin a look as if to say _"your idea so you explain"_ Danny sighed not knowing how this would go down.

"**It was a set-up" **he blurted he, might as well go for the truth he thought. Steve and Kono looked more confused than ever.

"**What was a set-up? The guy that left with HPD?" **Kono asked getting slightly frustrated with the whole thing. Chin shook his head he really didn't want to get on the bad side of his cousin;

"**Case wise yes the guy that left with HPD was a set-up to catch him but "our case" wasn't actually a case" **Chin said hoping things would start to fall into place. Kono and Steve looked at each other and then back to Danny and Chin raising eyebrows at then to make them continue.

"**This was a set-up to get you two to finally admit your feeling for each other and the Governor backed us on it" **Danny said closing his eyes waiting for the shouting match to start but what came next shocked the other 4 people at the table as Steve and Kono burst out laughing. As Steve and Kono controlled their laughter they were met with 4 confused faces;

"**Why would you set us up?" **Steve asked trying to keep back his laughter as Kono continued to giggle next to him. Danny just looked on disbelievingly;

"**Why would we….? I'll tell you why oh Mr Super Seal because you my friend are too scared to admit your feelings as is Kono. You two are more stubborn than each other so that is why we decided to set you both up" **Danny said not really seeing the funny side.

"**You know to help you along" **Lori added in trying to hold back the giggle that was threatening to come out at Danny. Steve and Kono had eventually stopped laughing and smiled happily at their friends;

"**Well thank you as is defiantly worked" **Steve said before pulling Kono into a kiss as the others whistled at the sight. The group fell into comfortable chatter with Chin and Danny explaining how they managed to get the Governor to go ahead with it and the case he mentioned was actually a real case but happened about 4 years or so ago. Chin sat looking at his beer lost in his own thoughts for a few moments until an idea hit him;

"**Excuse us ladies but we men are going to have a bit of fun now" **he said whiling standing and motioning for Steve and Danny to follow him even though they had no idea what was going on. The girls just shrugged and fell into talking between themselves not really paying attention as to where the guys were going or doing until they heard their names being said by the announcer;

"**This song is dedicated to Kono, Lori and Malia who are part of our wonderful 5 0 team and Doctor, the song is "All for Love" by Bryan Adams, Sting and Rod Stewart" **the girls felt their cheeks turn slightly red but even more so as they noticed Danny, Chin and Steve take to the stage;

**Steve** When it's love you give

**Chin** I'll be a man of good faith

**Steve** Then in love you live

**Chin** I'll make a stand. I won't blink

**Steve/Chin** I'll be the rock you can build on

Be there when you're old

To have and to hold

**Danny** When there's love inside

**Steve** I swear I'll always be strong

**Danny** Then there's a reason why

**Steve** I'll prove to you we belong

**Steve/Danny** I'll be the wall that protects you

From the wind and the rain

From the hurt and the pain

**Danny** Yeah!

**Steve** Hey!

**All** Let's make it all for one and all for love

Let the one you hold be the one you want

The one you need

'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all

When there's someone that should know

Then just let your feelings show

And make it all for one and all for love

**Danny** When its love you make

**Chin** I'll be the fire in your night

**Danny** Then its love you take

**Chin** I will defend, I will fight

**Danny/Steve** I'll be there when you need me

**Steve** Yeah!

**Danny/Steve** When honour's at stake

This vow I will make

**Danny** Yeah!

**All** That it's all for one and all for love

Let the one you hold be the one you want

**Danny** The one you need

**All** 'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all

**Danny** When there's someone that should know

Then just let your feelings show

**All** And make it all for one and all for love

Don't lay our love to rest

'Cause we could stand up to the test

We got everything and more

**Steve** Than we had planned

**All** More than the rivers that run the land

We've got it all

**Chin** In our hands

The girls sat there stunned never in a million years did they think they would see the guys of the hard core, bass ass Task Force stand up on stage and sing especially a song that reveals all your feelings. Kono looked towards Lori and Malia who sat with tears threatening to fall much the same as her.

**All** Now it's all for one and all for love

**Steve/Danny** Let the one you hold be the one you want

**Danny** The one you need

**All** 'Cause when it's all for one its one for all

When there's someone that should know

Then just let your feelings show

**Danny** When there's someone that you want

When there's someone that you need

**All** Let's make it all

**Steve** all for one

**All** And all for love

The song finished and everyone in the bar whistled and cheered as the guys left the stage and made their way back towards the table, they noticed that the girls were huddled together whispering and then Malia suddenly jumped up, gave Chin and quick kiss and left in search of the announcer;

"**Where is she of too in a hurry" **Chin asked as he took a seat, Steve and Danny just shrugged but looked towards Kono and Lori and noticed they had a twinkle in their eyes;

"**What?" **he asked looking directly at Kono who just smiled;

"**Nothing but that was lovely what you guys did up there" **she said while Lori nodded in agreement and Steve threw her a wink. As quick as she left, Malia was back and dragging Kono and Lori to their feet.

"**Where are you three heading off to?"** Danny asked. The girls just looked at each other but it was Kono that answered;

"**Well since we don't actually have a case we're going to let our hair down, plus we have an extra outfit with us which is going to come in very handy" **she smirked at curious faces and threw a wink at Steve but before the guys could reply the girls took off head for the backstage laughing. Only 5mins had passed since the girls went backstage, Chin was just about to say something but the voice of the announcer stopped him;

"**Well we have a specially treat for you all men here tonight especially Steve, Danny and Chin again who are part of our special 5 0 team. You are in for a treat fellas so I hope you're ready. Please welcome back onto stage singing "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera – Kono, Lori and Malia" **he said directly at them which made them slightly nervous. Once again the poles were out and that's when the girls made their appearance, the guy's eye's widened in shock as they girls came out dressed in black bikini tops, black miniskirts, high heeled boots and wore the gloves open at the fingers. The girls took their places next to the poles as the music started;

_(Ah, dirrty, filthy_

_ Nasty, oh, you nasty, yeah_

_ Too dirty to clean my act up_

_ If you ain't dirrty, you ain't here to party)_

All Ladies _(move)_ Gentlemen _(move)_

_(Somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the roof)_

All Ring the alarm _(and I'm throwing elbows)_

Ring the alarm _(and I'm throwing elbows)_

Ring the alarm _(and I'm throwing elbows)_

Ring the alarm _(and I'm throwing elbows)_

Ring the alarm _(and I'm throwing elbows)_

Ring the alarm _(and I'm throwing elbows)_

Ring the alarm _(and I'm throwing elbows)_

**Kono** Uh, Let me loose

**Lori** Ooh, I'm overdue

Give me some room, I'm coming through

Paid my dues, in the mood

Me and my girls gonna shake the room

**Kono** DJ's spinning, show your hands

Let's get dirrty, that's my jam

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweating until my clothes come off

**Malia** It's explosive, speakers are thumping

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are crashing

No question, time for some action

**Kono** Temperature's up, can you feel it

About to erupt, gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

**All** Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

The guys sat there absolutely speechless, these sexy dance moves the girls were doing moves that should be for their eyes only and not a whole bar. Steve tried to compose himself and Kono made every effort to do the show she was putting on just for him and it was driving him crazy if the tightness in his pants was anything to go by. Before the guys could even register what was to come next, the girls quickly made their way across the floor and up onto the table the guys sat at;

**Lori** Ah, the heat is up

Ladies, fellas drop your cups

Bodies packed front back

Move your ass, I like that

**Kono** Tight hip huggers, low for sure

Shake a little something on the floor

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweating until my clothes come off

Steve practically choked on is beer as Kono shook her ass, getting down closer to the table before standing back up straight and turning slightly so if he wanted to could see under her skirt.

**Malia** Let's get open, cause a commotion

We're still going eight in the morning

There's no stopping, we keep it popping

Hard rocking, everyone's talking

**Kono** Give all you've got, give it to me

Just hit the spot, gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

**All** Its rowdy, gonna get a little unruly

Get fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Oh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes; it's the one you've been waiting on

Get up; get it rough, yup that's what's up

Giving just what you love to the maximum

Uh oh, here we go, here we go

What to do when the music starts to drop

And that's when we take it to the parking lot

And I bet somebody's gonna call the cops

Uh ohs, here we go, here we go

Kono Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah….

The girls quickly jumped off the table as the rapping part of the song took over and again they completely took the guys off guard by pulling them up off their seats and dragging them up onto the stage. The guys didn't know what to think but felt their entire bodies flush as the girls started doing sexy moves right next to them, just for them.

**All** Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy, gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping all over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy, dancing getting a little unruly

I wanna fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Wanna get just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

**Kono** Uh, what?

The girls finished and the place erupted into chaos with cheers, whistling etc and the girls couldn't help the smiles that came over their faces as they turned to face the guys who still stood their shell shocked. Steve was the first to recover;

"**That…that was nasty" **he said trying to give Kono his best annoying glare but knew he had failed when she burst out laughing. When her laughter stopped she stepped closer to him;

"**Let's go" **and with that Kono took his hand and led him towards the exit, they could hear the cheers from their friends as they left. Kono practically dragged Steve towards parking lot to see if she could spot a taxi, Steve had, had a few beers so couldn't drive his truck.

"**What's the hurry" **Steve asked which caused Kono to stop dead in her tracks and spin to face him with a disbelieving look on her face that was until she seen the smirk that came across his face **"I'm in a hurry too" **he said before waving down a cab and practically threw her in the back which caused her to laugh out loud. Steve wondered to himself why he had waited so long in the first place.

The next morning came way too fast for Steve and Kono's liking, they were sitting in Steve's truck on way to HQ in comfortable silence, they had took a can back that morning to the bar to pick up the truck. They were both lost in their own thoughts thinking back to the night before and how everything came about but the ending was by far the best. They hadn't rushed into anything just took their time and when they finally came together as one it had been worth it, they had made love a few times through the night before sleep took over them. Steve took Kono's hand in his pulling out of the daydream she was having, she gave him a huge smile before turning back to look out the window. They comfortable silence was broken when Steve's phone starting ringing, the caller I.D. displayed Danny and as Steve hit the speaker button it was obvious that Danny had hit a button and not realised.

Danny, Lori and Chin stood in HQ with the Governor going over the events of the past night; the Governor was busy telling them about the case HPD had finally closed after a long wait. Danny was a bit lost in his own thoughts as he leaned against the smart table and didn't realise he had hit the button to call Steve on his phone; it was the Governor's voice that bought him back. Steve and Kono sat in the truck outside in the HQ parking lot listening to what was being said;

"**So how was last night with the set-up" **the governor asked hoping everything went well, he might not have been in the office much but he too noticed what was going on between Steve and Kono.

"**Everything went great, they finally gave into their feelings and believed that we were working on a case the whole time" **Lori said smiling as she too was glad that it worked. The Governor smiled;

"**And how did they react when it was all revealed?" **he said with a slight concern in his voice. Chin just shrugged not that Kono or Steve could see him do it as they continued to listen;

"**They actually took it better than we thought as they burst out laughing when Danny told them much to his disbelief" **at that comment the Governor laughed too.

"**Well I'm glad it all worked out in the end, so I shall be seeing you" **and with that the Governor left. Steve and Kono sat staring at the phone when Danny said that the Governor had backed them, they didn't actually believe it until now. They caught sight of the very person leaving HQ and quickly ducked down so he wouldn't spot them. After the SVU pulled out of the parking lot Steve went to end the call but it was obvious Danny still handed hung up as they could hear paperwork being moved about;

"**Dammit" **they heard Danny say and they took that, that he now knew about his phone **"my phone has called Steve" **he said to someone but they didn't know who;

"**Do you think he heard the conversation?" **they recognised Chin's voice asking the question, there was a few seconds of silence before Danny replied;

"**Nah he doesn't listen to other people's conversations"** and just like that the line went dead. Kono couldn't contain it any longer and burst out laughing which caused Steve to laugh along with her. Suddenly she stopped which caused Steve to look at her and he caught the mischievous glint in her eye;

"**I've got an idea" **and with that she spent the next few moments telling Steve her idea.

Kono barged into the HQ office causing Danny, Chin and Lori to nearly jump out their skin; she didn't even say morning or anything to them as she made her way to her office and slammed the door behind her. Not a moment after that Steve walked into HQ with an angry expression on his face he stopped just at his office door and looked towards Kono who was standing sending him a death glare, Steve looked away and walking into his office but unlike Kono he never slammed his door. Danny, Chin and Lori looked on extremely confused at what had just happened, the two of them had left the bar last night happy the happiest they had seen them in a long time it was obvious that something had happened. Lori walked towards Kono's office and knocked before entering;

"**Everything ok Kono? You and Steve seem…." **She left the rest of her sentence hanging in the air. Kono whipped her head around the sound of Lori's voice;

"**Steve is an asshole" **she shouted and made sure it was loud enough for him, Danny and Chin to hear. Lori just nodded her head and left the office as she didn't have a clue on what to say. She made her way back to the guys and suggested they go out and get everyone breakfast, that was the fastest they had every left HQ before. Steve waited about 10mins before leaving his office and made quick work on reaching Kono's, she stood there with a huge smile on her face and soon the office was filled with her laughter as Steve picked her up and made his way to the break room.

It was half an hour later when they were standing next to the smart table busy kissing that they never heard the doors open and footsteps approach until;

"**OH MY GOD! What the hell" **is what could be heard leaving Danny's mouth which caused Steve and Kono to pull apart smiling; they turned to look at the shocked faces of their friends **"We thought…I mean you two…" **Danny stuttered on getting the right words out to which Steve smirked;

"**We played you Danno and I guess I don't listen to other people conversations unless I have too" **Steve said while pulling Kono closer as realisation dawned on Danny at what Steve had just said, everyone including Danny burst out laughing as they dug into their breakfast. Steve looked over at Kono who was busy talking to Lori but caught his eye and threw him a wink, yeah he could defiantly get used to this.

**Oh god this is my longest chapter yet but I do hope you enjoy as this is the end! But don't worry I will be back with another 5 0 fic soon but I'll be starting my new Rookie Blue one tomorrow first.**


End file.
